


the sun has shined

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav Watched Endgame [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “This is not real,” Thor mumbled quietly, accustomed to talking himself awake from dreams that left him as sore and grief-stricken as he had felt watching Loki die. “You are not here, and I need to wake up.”





	the sun has shined

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote!

Thor rolled over lazily, stretching his back and groaning happily when his spine cracked. The sun was warm against his face, a pleasant feeling after months spent in space. Himself and the Guardians that he had been travelling alongside were now back on earth, taking a break to check in with the Avengers. Earth was doing well after the reappearance of those who had disappeared, better than some planets they had come across during their travels.

There was a noise ahead of him, and Thor grumbled even as he forced himself to blink his eyes open. His arms were splayed out around him, and he groped the mattress before realizing it was empty. He sighed heavily as a familiar disappointment settled within his heart, a life of time longing he'd only known relief from for a few, fleeting months. There was another noise, and Thor brought his gaze to the side of his bed, his breath catching in his throat at what stood before him.

Thor blinked the sleep out his eyes before he shot up from his bed, his mind whirling too quickly for him to care that the sheets had pooled at his waist and left his stomach exposed. The sun was blinding at the angle it was at, streaming directly into the room, but there, impossibly standing right in front of him—

_ Loki. _

His brother was silhouetted by the sun, a halo of light casting him in darkness. He stepped forward and Thor's heart tripped over itself as his eyes tracked over the  _ ghost _ before him. It was...it was impossible. Loki couldn't be here, because Loki was dead. Thor had  _ seen _ him die, had waited and waited and  _ waited _ for him to come back to him like he had all the times before, but there had been nothing. Nothing but his grief and the overwhelming heartbreak that came with losing the other half of his soul.

“Hello, brother,” Loki said quietly. His voice was rough, filled with a strain that made Thor's heart ache even more. Still, it had to be a dream. It could not be real; Thor could not believe it only for it all to only be a conjuring of his deepest desires. No, he was not strong enough.

“This is not real,” Thor mumbled quietly, accustomed to talking himself awake from dreams that left him as sore and grief-stricken as he had felt watching Loki die. “You are not here, and I need to wake up.”

Instead of waking up, however, he had to listen as Loki let out a bitter laugh. Thor was certain he had never heard something quite like it before, for he would remember the way the sound turned his stomach to lead as it tore out his heart.

“B-brother,” Thor gasped, his heart thundering in his chest. The sky rumbled loudly as Thor’s entire world righted itself, and for the first time in six entire years, he breathed easily without a gaping wound within his chest.

“Well of course,” Loki said primly, a weak little smile on his lips. It made Thor ache worse than anything. 

“However many times will I have to mourn you for naught?” Thor asked quietly, but he was already reaching out. Loki took his hand, and unlike the so many dreams he had dreamt, Loki's fingers were warm against his palm and firm as they wrapped around his wrist.

“However many times as I die, for I will always find my way back to you,” Loki told him, his clothes melting away as he placed his knee on the edge of the bed. Thor stared at the miles of pale skin, thin nearly translucent and stretched over bone but  _ real _ and  _ warm _ and flowing with blood. Thor tugged him closer, unable to bear being so far away after thinking him  _ dead _ , and he rumbled happily when Loki sat himself over Thor's lap. “I told you the sun would shine on us again, you silly oaf.”

“Loki,” Thor choked, his other hand tangling his brother's hair and tugging him in. Their lips brushed together when Thor shakily said, “it has been  _ six years _ .”

“I know,” Loki murmured into their kiss. His fingers danced along the bulge of Thor’s stomach, of which he said nothing. The soft touch made Thor shiver, had electricity jumping between his skin and his brother’s. “The spell I weaved was one never meant to be used, but it worked, only slowly. I have watched you every moment that I could, and I am so  _ sorry _ for how you have been hurt.”

“Brother,” his voice broke into a sob, and he let go of Loki's hand so he could grab his waist and hug him close. He mushed his face against Loki’s chest so he could feel the beat of his brother’s heart against his own skin, breathing deeply and enjoying the heavy scent of his brother’s musk for it was proof that he was  _ alive. _

_ He was alive. _

Loki’s fingers began to tug through the knots in his hair. Thor let him, unable to do anything other than hold Loki close, running his hands over the juts of Loki’s ribs as he breathed in the familiar scent of his brother’s skin, losing himself in the feel of having his brother returned to his arms after so many long years. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
